The Saga of Connor Dinsson: A Zora Remembers
by J.R. Rinku
Summary: The prequel to The Legend of Zelda: Strange Heroes. I had this profound brain thing while writing this. Which isn't to say this is good. : Please R&R. Basically, a Zora remembers his time-travels.


The Saga of Connor Dinsson: A Zora Remembers

**Prequel to my wondrously failed story, The **_**Legend of Zelda: Strange Heroes**_**. Prequel is a pretty ambiguous word in this case…it's about a time-traveling Zora. The ending to my Saga of Connor Dinsson is revealed. But it won't make much sense until the rest of the story falls into place, which it will in further installments of this saga, which critics (me) call "incredible!" and "wonderful!". **

Some call me foolish. Others call me courageous. A handful call me "Bud", which I could not hate more. But my real name is Bardledee. I am a Zora.

Aww, heck. Enough with the formal introductions. I really could care less who you little children from Castle Town are. Who signed me up for 'Zora Story Hour' anyway? I don't have any tales to tell, 'cept for the one of the Hero of Time. But, so? That'll be way over these kids' heads. They won't understand a word. Plus, that was some time ago. Maybe like…2000 years ago? Or 2000 years in the future? Freaking Temple of Time. Geez, it's got my memory all out of whack.

Let's see…I was born around the time of when the Hero of Time had that pesky Ocarina. But then, I followed him…to this big temple. I went inside, and then got shot forward in time a little bit less than 20 years. Apparently, the Hero of Time was there, too. He had recently defeated Ganondorf with the aid of a Twilit princess—a Twili, I ask you! Weird. Apparently, the Goddesses were ready to put him into slumber, in the Temple of Time. So, he said, he wanted to reach an island he believed was free of the Goddesses' reach. I think it was called Olokoblic Island. Yeah, Olokoblic sounds right. So, actually, he and I went to Olokoblic. We became fast friends. Unfortunately, the Goddesses COULD reach Olokoblic Island, and they put Link—I had learned his name in our travels—into the slumber they had promised. However, Din, I believe it was (I witnessed the entire scene), spoke about her son, the prophecy, and some other cliché crap. Meh. So, the Goddesses promised to return Link back to Olokoblic Island when he awoke, as a gift. Didn't sound like so great of a gift to me. But, they whisked Link to the Temple of Time. I traveled to the temple to rescue my friend. However, I failed, and then was transported 1000 years into the future. I saw Link rise up, aid a hero, and defeat Ganondorf.

Strangely, I decided to go to the Temple of Time yet again. I don't remember why. I was transported another 1000 years in the future. I saw a tombstone reading "Link, Hero of Time". I was shocked at this. The same hero who I seen aid Link in the defeat of Ganondorf on Olokoblic was grimly squinting at the tombstone. His eyes were wet. He muttered something: "Why must it be like this? At triumph, no victory. At triumph, the secret to victory. At the threshold of victory, a secret that aids the triumph, but at the same time makes it so much harder. Then…victory. True victory. Peace is brought to Hyrule. But then, my friend, the hero to the people, must die. He seemed peaceful and even happy with this. But I cannot comprehend why. I mourn. Goddesses, I refuse to become the next Hero of Time! I defy you!" I reeled back at this. No one defied the Goddesses. Then, suddenly, the friend of Link stabbed himself with a sword that he was carrying. Actually, he stabbed himself many times. He repeatedly stabbed himself until the next day. It seemed that if the cuts did not kill him, exhaustion would. Suddenly with a cry along the lines of "Curse you, Triforce of Power and Triforce of Courage!", the distraught mourner, apparently a friend of Link's, sliced off his head. The sky darkened. Clouds swirled. Booms echoed. Three ethereal lights mixed at the edge of my vision. Moaning voices spoke, "Oh my, little Zora, what have you seen? What have you seen…what have you seen?" Suddenly, I found myself in this time. About two years ago. I don't know, I don't know. But the past I saw seems fraught with danger and misfortune.

**If you didn't get this, don't fret. Simply read **_**The Legend of Zelda: Strange Heroes**_** for some small background. I won't elaborate, because that would spoil the ending. Well, really, the story. I already spoiled the ending. This whole thing is the ending. **


End file.
